


Wahrheit

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Between Episodes, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Implied Femslash, Internal Conflict, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. An intervention of silence was necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wahrheit

“Are you okay, Miko?” Arcee asked, sitting beside the girl, her optics tinged with concern.

Miko startled awake from her own thoughts and looked beside her and saw Arcee. The girl shifted as she started to sit back, groaning. “To be honest, I’ve been better,” she croaked, giving Arcee a tiny smile, “but I think I’ll be okay. I should be glad that you guys are still with us, with all that we’ve been through.”

The Autobot shifted slightly, and then she started looking up ahead, the sunset just beautiful to behold. “That’s good to hear. We wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for your help, and that goes for the others too.”

“I can tell, Arcee,” Miko replied, her eyes still half-closed, with a smile on her face. “Don’t you let go, though.”

That said, Miko put a hand on Arcee’s servo, and Arcee looked back down at her, and smiled back.

“I can do that,” Arcee replied, both looking up to the skies once more.

An intervention of silence was necessary, after all the silence that they had heard enough of, and that was the only truth there.


End file.
